


CHOCOLATE

by takayukitakane



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 没什么summary可写的
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 2





	CHOCOLATE

**Author's Note:**

> *最爱s
> 
> *自带一切预警
> 
> *情人节快乐（？

“寄旭！”今天的工作结束，陈勇训跑过来。

“怎么了哥？”

“你巧克力买了吗？买的什么味道的？”

“嗯？离情人节还有段时间吧…”李寄旭打开手机一看，上面硕大的2月12日，“…对不起。”

好巧不巧，手机日历忽然弹出一条消息。

「明天：给贤求哥买礼物」

李寄旭什么都想起来了，超迅速地关上锁屏收起手机。

“诶诶诶什么什么什么？？”

“我现在去买巧克力。”李寄旭站起来准备穿外套走人，“哥什么口味都可以对吧，我走了！”

“诶，等等，我不要苦的，寄旭啊！”

-

很久以前，曾经流传着这样一句话：“想要躲避情人节的话，当艺人就可以了。”

一直到真正做了艺人，李寄旭才发现，这句话就是个天大的谎言。情人节该怎么样就怎么样，无处不在、无孔不入，照旧出现。当然，托友情巧克力的福，真正挑选爱情巧克力的艺人也不会被发现，或是被投去奇怪的眼光。

李寄旭长叹一口气。他要思考的事情和其他人还不一样：如果直接买和其他人一样的巧克力，一定会被姜贤求当成普通的友谊巧克力收下；而如果他买单独一个特殊的，给大家送的时候又会很奇怪很别扭，况且姜贤求还不知道他的心意。啊，太讨厌情人节了！可是有机会给自己喜欢的哥哥送巧克力，也许还能趁机告白，李寄旭穿得像个球也还是觉得自己轻飘飘的要飞到天上去了，伴随着心口一阵一阵的抽动。

唉。李寄旭拿起冷藏柜里的片装巧克力，一个个从包装口味看到保质期又放下，然后又走到旁边柜台重复同样的动作。太大的不行，太张扬了，可是太小了也不太好。多买一份偷偷送的话就不能买太大的，那什么时候拿出来？虽然和哥单独共处的时间也不会少，但要怎么给他呢。要是人类可以用脑电波交流感情就好了，要是全世界的巧克力都是同种大小同种包装就好了。李寄旭蹲在柜台前，盯着最后一排的巧克力发呆。

忽然有人拍了一下他的后背。

“寄旭？”

李寄旭猛地回过头，看到是自己熟悉的面容后才放松下来。

“…什么啊，是厦璘哥啊。哥怎么会在这？”

“嗯？给你们买巧克力啊。你不也是吗？”

“啊啊，对。”

差点把友情巧克力给忘了。

“你该不会谈恋爱了吧？”

“是怕被你当成恋爱了，哥。”知道朱厦璘是在开玩笑，李寄旭站起来，随便拿起一盒巧克力看。

“很好看呢，”朱厦璘也拿起一小盒，“这个给贤求好像不错。”

“诶？”

“贤求不太挑呢，毕竟给他巧克力还不如咖啡豆。”

“啊，这样么。”

“比起形式更看重心意，大家其实都是一样的吧？内，其实我还在苦恼给勇训哥买什么类型。”

“他说不要苦的来着…”

“不是这个问题，我怕他吃巧克力中毒。”

“太过分了。”

朱厦璘说选的巧克力如果被对方知道的话就没意思了要换个店去买，拍拍李寄旭的肩就走了。李寄旭其实已经暗暗选好了：与其一直纠结下去还担心他们会不会满意，还不如就给大家一样的好了。至于贤求哥...

李寄旭最后拿了一小盒系着紫飘带的牛奶巧克力，在迈出商场的第一步时装进了自己的背包里。

-

“想出来透透气？”姜贤求靠在室外的栏杆上，偏着头看李寄旭。

情人节当天，李寄旭中午一条信息把姜贤求叫了出来。天气很冷，两个人都裹得很严实，远处看像两只圆滚滚的小麻雀。

他是来送第二份巧克力的。虽然，也许目的不仅于此。

“大概吧。”

李寄旭捏着挎包带，感觉自己的手脚已经开始失去知觉。

“但是说到巧克力，”姜贤求抬起头望着阴沉沉的天空，“我又想起前年我过生日的时候。”

-

“一个一个来啊！”

那天姜贤求生日直播，快要结束的时候，大家轮流给他一个亲亲。

李寄旭在最后，悄悄把一块巧克力往自己下嘴唇上涂：“哥你帮我看看有了没。”

“诶咦，真是的。”孙东明笑着拍了他一下。

到李寄旭的顺序了。他小心翼翼凑过去，亲上姜贤求的脸颊。姜贤求闭上眼睛，他感觉李寄旭的头发蹭得自己痒痒的。

这也许是最漫长的十秒。李寄旭捧着姜贤求的脸颊，一边想着巧克力印上了没有一边偷偷享受着这个瞬间。周围哥哥们起哄的声音让他有点难堪但又得意起来。最后他把嘴唇拿开，心满意足地看到姜贤求左脸上出现了一个巧克力印。

-

“那时候，”姜贤求看着李寄旭微微有些涣散的眼神，“我还以为寄旭要把自己当成礼物送给我了呢。”

李寄旭感觉自己要晕过去了，无知觉已经从他的双脚向上窜到脚腕和小腿交界的地方。这个人在说什么啊？他已经有点听不清姜贤求刚说的话了，满耳满心都是自己的心跳声。

“其实我今天，”李寄旭试图冷静下来，飞快地打开包，”还有东西要给你。”

紫色的飘带，不，是巧克力被送到姜贤求手上。姜贤求拿着它翻来覆去地看：“这是特别给我的？”

“嗯。”

李寄旭看姜贤求来回捏着飘带末端，好像他是在把自己的心脏一点点捏碎。

李寄旭在想，在这种关头退缩是不是全人类的天性。

是最爱巧克力，他说。

“啊～是最爱巧克力啊！”姜贤求靠到李寄旭身上，小麻雀们依偎在一起，“我会好好珍惜的。”

李寄旭沉默了一会儿，攥住姜贤求的手腕：“哥，能抱抱么。”

-

陈勇训去姜贤求的工作室借吉他，注意到桌子上一个陌生的小铁盒。

“这是别的朋友给你的吗？”

“啊，那个啊，是家人送的。”


End file.
